Revans Heir
by Samsara Sigma
Summary: Following my story Visions's In The Dark: Samsara displays her power and ends up almost killing Kaliyo for what she does. Theron, Sam, and HK-55 travel back to Yavin where Revan's tomb is. Where they hope Sam will find a way to control her new power or if the power will consume her and lead her into darkness or if she will find the balanced path Revan took so long ago.
1. 1: What I've Done

**Dear Reader:** If you have not read my previous 3 stories I suggest you read them in the order listed below at the story is told in a backward manner as Samsara remember's the reason's she stayed with the Alliance and how she unlocked her true potential to stand up to Arcann and Vaylin. Please click on my name to find the 3 stories listed below to read them in order of my Saga.

 **Story 1:** 300 Years to Say Goodbye

 **Story 2:** Beyond The Veil

 **Story 3:** Vision's In The Dark

Also I would GREATLY appreciate some feedback. Spelling and grammar is a bit of my weak point so I know those flaws far too well so please re-frame from leaving rude remarks about that in feedback. It's one reason I tend to quit writing for long periods when I get no feedback on the actual story and only my flaws I've had problems with for a long time. With my peace said, please enjoy and review my story if you like it!

 **Revan's Heir**

When Jorgan and Kaliyo returned to the Alliance base people had moved to greet them but the air was tense as Jorgan had a look that could kill on his face. Kaliyo seemed to realize she had most likely over stepped her bounds as she carried in something and for Jorgan he had a few droids come to claim the bodies of his dead Havoc Squad.

Samsara was in the Cantina playing a friendly game of **Pazaak** with Lana who was losing rather fast to her. "I never knew you liked this game." Lana said.

"My father taught it to me. My mother never approved. Said it was a useful trick to count numbers in your head to block out people." Sam said as she laid down her cards and pushed them towards Lana. "Pure **Pazaak**." She winked.

"Damnit! You have to be cheating!" Lana said, though with the outfit Sam had chosen to keep wearing it was next to impossible for her to pull one out of the sleeve.

"Sorry Lana, but your eyes give you away of what you'll play next." She smirked as she sat back in the chair relaxing. She been in and out of Koloto tanks the last two days and finally felt like a human again.

"So when are you and Theron planning to marry?" Lana asked gathering up the cards.

"He wants to do it soon, but I have something I need to take care of myself before I will let myself become his wife. I need to confront Revan and learn from him if I will pass whatever tests he has for me. He is the only one that can help me now and I need to confront the man my ancestor served so loyally it got her killed." She looked Lana directly in the eyes sensing the air around her change. "I saw power that night Lana, Revan used on Yavin...You remember just as well as I do how strong he was..." She looked at her hands. "I felt that same power come from me. If I can learn whatever he did. Just maybe I can get the power we need to change the war and defeat Arcann and Vaylin."

Lana pressed her lips tougher not really keen on the idea. She remembered that power of Revan's and how it hurt for days after as well. "I don't think you should learn his power, their has to be another way. You are a Sith Lord and you are the strongest user in the Darkside." Lana argued.

"Let's be honest Lana...I'm not much of a Sith anymore. Ever since you've saved me-you and I have seen my corruption from the dark side fading from my body. All that lingers in that amber color around my eyes at times when I'm unable to control my rage. If the Revanite way is the path I must endure, than that is the path I must take to obtain a greater power to protect the Galaxy and those I care about."

"You will go mad." Lana said it so quickly she was unable to stop herself. "I'm sorry, I overstepped my place."

"Than put me down before I lose myself, because if I stay as I am now Lana...I will go mad." Those pale colored eyes we're serious as they locked on Lana's amber colored eyes.

Lana moved to say something, but both women we're drawn away from their talk as Theron, Senya, and Koth appeared. "What's wrong?"

"You might want to come and see for yourself." Koth said.

"I got a feeling it's bad news..." Samsara said as she felt the tense air about them and looked to Theron who simply nodded at her remark.

Moving to the hanger bay where the soldiers trained and ships could come and go the original creators of the Alliance moved through the hallways of the base until it was clear why the air was so tense now. Three covered bodies lay on the floor and in the room was Kaliyo and Jorgan. "This is all your fault! Because of you I lost good people!" He snapped.

"I told you bucket heads to stay out of my way! I had it under control!" Kaliyo snapped as she got practically in Jorgan's face.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Lana ordered as she used the force to separate them. "What happend that night?" She demanded.

"While I was talking my communicator got shot." Kaliyo held up the ruined device as proof. I manged to make it to the room before the Relay doors. I was working to get inside and setup some explosives that would take the door out. However HIS idiots came in with guns blazing and almost killed me in the process and caused more Skytroopers to start pouring in. We never got a chance to get into the relay room because of them. I manged to grab something though that looked useful."

"Yeh and because of you we got trapped in the relay station and they died because of your bombs!"

Theron was silent as he looked to Sam watching her listen to them wondering what she would do. He had seen the footage already and it made him sick.

"I had it under control...You should have stayed OUT of MY way!" Kaliyo snapped.

"What did you do." Senya demanded.

"I had to get creative they we're going to kill us or capture us if I didn't do something. I choose to take down the area we we're in and I thought I had it under control...I screwed up. My explosives went off and sent shrapnel flying all over. I grabbed him and pulled him down when I realized the mistake, but as we went to run through the hole I made they we're bleeding all over...So we dragged them back with us because he wouldn't let me leave them behind. Two of them got shot from behind as we reached the ship and the other one died on the way here." Kaliyo said, not apparently upset by the deaths she caused.

"Next time I'll remember that. You care about nobody but yourself. I refuse to work with you ever again! If you we're under me I would have your court marshaled and locked in the brig!" Jorgan looked at Samsara now and was a little caught off guard at the new attire, and color at that. "I expect YOU to do something about this." He said as he pointed at Kaliyo.

"She likes me buckethead. Her and I are both cold hard killers." Kaliyo mocked as she smirked at him turning that shit eating grin at Samsara.

"He's right...You need to punish her." Theron said in a calm manner, but he could feel something was off. He moved his hand out to touch Sam, but she had moved away from him. As he stood their watching her walk towards Kaliyo. She ignored Jorgan as Lana took his arm to guide him away. Senya and Koth remained with Theron to see what the Commander intended to do.

"What do you have to say for yourself Kaliyo?" She asked.

"I would do it again. Those idiots deserve what they got. I've killed many people before without remorse. I've seen your records as well. Impressive, but sad in a way because you always let women and children live." She mocked. "You know one day those kids could get big and strong and kill you...Nobody is innocent. I've been killing people since I was 7. I even killed my own mom poping out of her." She laughed.

Theron felt the air grow colder in the room. He saw something that didn't look good. Purple energy crackling at Sam's finger tips. Before they knew it Sam's hands rouse and a raw untrained power shot at Kaliyo sending the woman backwards into the wall making her scream in agony as a strong amber burned in Samsara's eyes as she channeled that new power again.

Lana and Jorgan who had been about to leave the room froze as they saw the look in Sam's eyes. Nobody could say anything as the only sound was Kaliyo's ungodly screams of agony as every nerve, every inch of her body was struck by that power. When Samsara was done her hands we're shaking as it seemed she was struggling to not kill Kaliyo. "Lock her in the brig and let her suffer from the pain I inflicted. If I ever HEAR of anyone killing innocent people in war I WILL kill you!" She snapped as she turned looking at them showing them the internal struggle she was having with this power.

"You better go to her." Koth said to Theron.

Theron moved closer to her without any form of hesitation as he saw her hands still crackling with power. "Nobody will, but I need you to clear your mind and focus..." Theron said moving over to her. "I know your morals, but we knew when we took Kaliyo in she had none...Your power is going to get out of control though and hurt someone if you aren't careful." Theron said as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

Samsara looked down at her hands as she saw the crackling power. It had felt so good to use it...She had wanted to kill Kaliyo to such a point she felt like she could have focused the power to crush the woman's heart. "I can't stay here...I have to leave." She said feeling her body shaking.

"No, I'm going with you. Whatever my mother said to you I don't care and Revan can go to hell. You need someone to keep you from falling and being lost to all of us and me. You made a promise to me and you will honor that promise." Theron said as he took her left hand and held it up for her to see ignoring the pain from the crackling at her fingertips as the ring was in her line of vision. "You and I are going to get married after you complete that training with Revan and I will not marry a psychopathy." He warned her as he locked his eyes with hers.

Theron's words seemed to hit her full force as she saw the ring on her finger. The crystals glittering in the light as she knew it's creation and how people in this base had helped him make it into what it was for them. Slowly the uncontrolled power faded away from her fingertips as she grabbed Theron tightly hiding her face in his neck. He could feel tears on his neck and breathed a sign of relief as he wrapped his around around her knowing her struggles we're about to get worse if they didn't go to Yavin soon.

"Get Kaliyo out of here and lock her up and prep my ship with two months of supplies for two people. I'm leaving here with her tonight for Yavin to get her to Revan before this power of hers gets out of control." Theron said in a commanding tone as he saw the look Lana gave him she didn't approve of this, but now Lana understood what she met.

'If I get out of control put me down before I'm no longer myself.' That was not the woman she knew from before. That had been someone else for those few short seconds as she tortured Kaliyo.

"You heard him. Lock her in the brig, and begin preparing the ship. This is a journey the rest of us will not be able to take with them." Lana said as she and the others would leave the room and take Kaliyo with them.

Theron waited till they we're gone before he finally spoke to her. "Look, I know this isn't going to be easy for us, but I have a feeling if I let you go alone something like this might happen and Revan isn't in a body anymore and can't fully stop you like he did before when we we're trying to stop him from destroying the whole Galaxy and when we come back and you are stronger you and I are going to those falls with the others and having a private ceremony so you know you will always have me beside you in life and death. I have no plans to go anyway and if I die before you I'll come back and haunt you to accomplish those goals."

Lifting her head her makeup had smeared slightly from crying she had done. Kaliyo had triggered a dangerous point in her and admitting to such a thing had triggered a part of her to shut down as she wanted nothing more than to kill that woman. Theron's voice was the only thing that drew her back from that raw power. "I hurt you..." She said seeing his hand as she took it with of her hands seeing the angry red raw marks.

"It's nothing, I've had way worse trust me. Look Kaliyo was out of line for what she said, but I'm glad you did the right thing and didn't kill her. I think she will consider from now on what she says if she knows whats good for her. Come on, lets go back to our room. I'll pack what essentials we need and you rest. I can feel your body trembling from that power. Is this what is coming to life in you from the power he has given to you?"

"I don't know...I just know when I use it I feel like I'm lost because it is not in my power to control. If you hadn't got between us and spoke I don't think I could have stopped until I was done with her." She admitted.

Theron listened as he watched her eyes, he could see no lies in them. Even if he couldn't use the force he felt a strong connection to this woman since Yavin and could tell when she lied and was being truthful with him. Without warning he picked her up bridal style catching her off guard as he looked at her. "Just rest and forget about what happend. Once we get to Yavin Revan can hopefully light the final path for you and we can win this war and be done for good." Theron said.

"Even if we win this war and when we have all sensed pass only more wars will come and nobody will bother to look at why we did what we did to prevent them." Sam said as she began to feel her eyelids growing heavy.

Theron looked at her as he carried her to their room. "We'll be bones or ashes if that happens hopefully. You and I have a future planned out where peace will hopefully follow." Theron smiled as he looked at her he noticed she had fallen asleep. Her fingers curled into the leather jacket as if seeking his protection or to ensure herself he was their. When he made it to their quarters he had to unzip his leather jacket and shrug it off and place her on the bed letting her cling to it. Theron sat on the bed watching her sleep for a few minutes before he looked up to see HK-55 looking at him. "Hey HK-55 can you keep an eye on her for me please and inform me when she awakens?" Theron asked as he stood up.

"Statement: Of course I will watch over my Mistress, Master. I greatly enjoyed watching her punish the meat bag." The droid admitted.

Theron was a little surprised to hear that. "I didn't even see you in the hanger."

"Statement: I am working on my stealth to better be of use to my Mistress in the coming war Master. Her safety is my top priority as you had requested to be put into my programming." HK-55 stated, "She is also good to me and treats me like you fleshy meat bags." He added.

Theron nodded as he listened it made sense as he had actually harvested core remains of HK-47 for the Doc to repair HK-55 for Sam. At least he knew if he couldn't be with her this droid would faithfully protect her to the end as he had done before. Moving over to HK-55 he placed his hand on the droids shoulder. "I leave her in your hands HK-55, if she awakens alert me on the usual channel please and be ready to leave when we do. You will have to go where I cannot with her." With those words Theron would leave the room, the door shutting behind him as the droid watched his Master leave to tend to matters.

Theron moved through the base to the war council room and he found Lana, Senya, and Koth all gathered around the table talking about what they had seen in the hanger bay. "Care to fill me in on what you are talking about?" Theron questioned as he folded his arms over his chest.

Senya looked up as she didn't see a point in lying. "That power...It was different from anything I have ever seen." Senya admitted.

"That power is raw and controlled, but it reminded me of what Revan's power was like." Lana said.

"It is Revan's power." Theron said as he removed the leather glove to reveal the bad burns on his hand. "Her's is raw and uncontrolled and because of her own...Bloodline it makes sense after 300 years it would awaken in the last Rand ancestor connected to the Exile." He said as he felt Lana take hsi hand inspecting the burns.

"I don't like the idea of her learning anything from Revan Theron. Even if he became good in the end their is no good she could learn from him." Lana said looking at Theron.

"He is our last shot to help her. She has taken worlds for The Empire, she saved Makeb from destruction and innocent lives. She's saved people she didn't have to. It's time WE help her before we lose her Lana. This woman is NOT able to cope leading this Alliance and trying to find what path she has to walk. Nobody here can help her clearly. Not you, not I, Senya, or Koth. She isn't a Sith Lord Anymore Lana and you need to stop forcing her to think the Sith ways are the only way she can win this war. Two months Lana is all I ask. It's time she focuses on herself and those of us that formed this Alliance for HER work to help her out instead of looking to her to fix all the problems of the past five years." Theron said as he held his ground firmly.

"I don't know much about Sam, but that day I found her in the Medical bay she was a wreck. She was upset about the droid getting killed and she didn't know where she fit in anymore. She however spoke about you being the one thing she wanted to find more than anything and a life she dreamed of while she was locked up sleeping away. I've seen more life in her when she is around you than when she was with us." Koth admitted as he looked at Lana. "I only saw some footage of that Battle on Yavin with this Revan guy, but if the spirit of Revan can help her I'm fine with her going to learn to control that power." Koth was more than willing to give his support to the Commander after she had proven herself to him.

"I will admit I'm afraid of that power I witnessed, but it felt like some of it was Valkorion's as well. I agree to let Samsara leave here to train under the spirit as well. Otherwise if she loses site of who she is I don't think she could bare harming people close to her with it." Senya calmly said showing her support.

Lana listened to the others only to sigh, "When we we're playing **Pazaak** in the Cantina she told me if she lost site of who she was and become a monster. She wanted us to end her so we would remember her for who she used to be and not a monster...I understand all to well now after that incident in the hanger she needs to leave here. I already have your ship being prepared with supplies and other items needed for Yavin. The only demand I have of you both in twice a week check ins for her progress." Lana requested.

"If I'm able I can do those, but I'm glad we have an understanding this has to happen." Theron said.

"Oh and one thing..." Koth added as he looked at Senya. "You said you wanted a small ceremony on those falls?" He asked.

Theron blinked caught off guard by the change of topic. "Yeh that was the plan."

"When you guys come back and we know you will. We'll have everything in order for that private ceremony for you both." Senya smiled at Theron.

"Yeh, just don't expect a fancy feast." Koth added.

"If Samsara is going to find her new path to win this war it would make sense the past ends with her joining your families at last and Lord Sigma can finally die to be reborn as Samsara Shan." Lana added.

"Or the future Eternal Empress of Zakuul." Koth said.

After a few hours we're spent planning out what to do over the next two months Theron, Lana, Senya, and Koth worked out what to do and how to try to increase the numbers. Samsara despite hating her job duties had a nicely detailed data-log of things she wanted to do that Theron sliced into for them to see what she'd been secretly scheming. After the meeting was finished between the four of them Theron returned to his shared quarters and packed what few articles of clothing they would need for the jungles.

When Samsara awkened she made sure to double check Theron packed what she would need for lurking in the jungles of Yavin. When they we're done packing the two of them and HK-55 went topside to where Theron's ship was normally left at. Her own still undergoing repairs since it had been not properly taken care of in the time it was dumped by her former companions.

As they loaded their bags on the ship HK-55 moved up inside to await for them. "Are you ready for this?" Theron asked looking at Sam.

Looking at Theron and to the base that had come to be their home she saw people even at this late hour hustling around. Jedi and Sith apprentices training outside under the moonlight as the hum of lightsabers echoed in the darkness. "I hate to admit it, but I will miss it here, but if we don't go now...I will be a threat to everyone on this base if I don't seek the help I need for my power." She said looking down at her hands.

He took hold of her hands between his, "You will find the answers their on Yavin. Once you accomplish this hurdle I have no doubts you will stumble anymore and your head will be clearly and you'll hopefully be Mrs. Shan as well." He added in.

"I might run and not want to get married..." She half joked.

"I'll just chase you, you're not the only one HK-55 listens to." He grinned as he took her hand leading her up the ramp to the ship. Once the two we're settled in and seated Theron's ship lifted up into the air leaving Odessen and three figures standing on the platform watching as the ship faded into the night sky.

However they weren't the only ones watching it seemed. Another was watching the events closely since the display of power in the cave, "At last you are realizing your full potential..." Valkorion said to himself as he watched the ship vanishing.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. 2: Kneel

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Valkorion to the Outlander:** _"Look around you. Zakuul is poised to become the greatest civilization in the history of the galaxy. I have forged this empire to surmount all of my previous works. To span eternity. The Eternal Throne commands a fleet more vast than any ever built. It has the power to reshape the galaxy into any image that I choose. That we choose. I will share all of this with you… if you will only kneel."_

The trip to Yavin was for the most part spent with little talk and laying out where the Temple actually was and how to go about getting inside of it. Theron had wanted to go into the temple with her, but she refused to let him. Saying she wanted him waiting for her on the ship. The location was a temple in ruins hidden on top a hill covered by years of the jungles growth. Inside it contained Revan's remains, down to his teachings and this was something Theron could not follow her into.

"Why did you hide your force abilities from your own mother?" Samsara asked as she played with the deck of cards she had in her hand as she kept her view straight out into space.

Theron fingers paused for only a fraction of a second before they continued. "You know I can't use the force."

"You can fool your mother but you can fool me." She said flipping a card over to look at it. "I know you wanted to not become a Jedi and follow that path. You wanted to shine in another way to make your own mother see you as someone else and not the one to carry on the Shan name as a Jedi. Yet you use the force sometimes in subtitle ways to help you. Am I right?" She asked.

Theron paused as he sighed setting his data pad down and looked at her. "I can use it to an extent, but unlike you, Lana, Senya, and others. I don't want to relay on just that to be my guide. How many times has my quick thinking out us out of a jam?" He asked her.

"Many times which I appreciate it...You know things I won't ever begin to want to know or understand. Which applies to you if I we're to try and show you how to use the force at such a late stage in your life." She sat the cards down on the small table beside her and met his eyes. "If you and I have a family you realize our children will be quite strong in the force?" She asked him making him realize she would struggle to not only raise kids but would need to train them properly.

"You're worried they could turn out like Valkorion's children?" He asked.

"In someways yes, I know I shouldn't worry about what if's, but it's a possibility." She warned.

"If we don't abandon them like my mother did with me and we have help along the way. I think we'll be fine, but I don't think either of us could afford to have a family with this war going on right now." Theron admitted even if he did like the idea of becoming a hermit and hiding on some far remote planet for them to raise a family away from all this hellish chaos.

"No, but it's nice to find a reason to hide from it and think about a future." She admitted as she rouse to her feet. "I'm going to sleep. Are you going to join me?" She asked as she paused in the doorway to look at him.

"Not right away, but I'll be their soon. I just want to finish this thing for you so getting through the temples security will be easy." Theron said holding up her data pad as he had been fiddling with it for quite awhile now.

"Don't be awake too long. I'm still not used to using this ship of yours and I don't see myself making a smooth landing in it." She warned him.

"Yeh no offense...I don't trust you quite yet myself at the controls. I'll join you once I'm done. I promise. Just get some rest. You are going to need it once we reach Yavin, because I know you will leave before I can setup a small base around the ship."

She smirked. "You know me too well Theron."

Theron watched her form fading away as she went to one of the bunks to lay down in and sleep. His eyes fell on her new lightsaber as he moved his hand to it he went to lift it and found it weighed quite a bit. He wondered how in the world she could wield it with the weight on it. As he moved his hand to her old blade he picked it up finding it was very light. As he looked at the more elegant blade to the old one he wondered if their was a meaning to the weight.

A lightsaber met to help win the war, along with powers that reviled Revan himself. He remembered that day on Yavin. All of them kept being flung around or pinned by Revan and yet, she manged to avoid his clutches. No matter how many times she got thrown, he watched her get back up. The Dark side was her guiding force back than and such raw emotion and power was what she used to smash into Revan over and over again until she could make a dent in him to release them all. Yet even then she was still weak. He remembered Revan almost impaled her at one point when she was growing weak from fighting him alone. He and Lana both sensed it before it was too late and they fired to deflect the blow. He remembered Lana looking at him oddly, but never questioned him about it.

As he finished the data pad upload he sighed in relief as he sat it down next to her items and looked out at the Hyperspace lanes they we're passing through. It had truly been a long day for him. He had hoped things would go smoothly, but it ended up on a bad note and people around the Alliance had heard about what she'd done which had scared quite a few people. Right now Lana and the other's we're doing clean up control and making sure a certain someone was still withering in her pain from Sam's power hours ago. As he looked at his gloved hand he removed to to find it was blistered a little, but it would go away in time.

Standing up he moved towards the bunks and found Sam sound asleep. Her clothes stacked neatly near her. He wasn't quite bothered by the fact she was sleeping in the nude, it wasn't the first nor last time he had seen every inch of her. Her hair was loose from its usual sections she kept it in and in one simple braid. As he fixed the covers over her he moved across the room to his own bunk and slipped off most of his own clothes. As he sat their he picked up a kolto patch and put it on his hand and wrapped it to let the burn heal up. When he was done he laid back in his own bunk stareing up at the smooth surface of the next bunk.

If anyone had asked him where he saw himself five years ago he would have said in the SIS doing his usual work for the Republic, but he had never expected to fall for someone he had been told was all the wrong kinda things in this world. Yet, he had seen her open to him and change. Had his mother not stopped him that one day on the mission they we're both on he would have killed her before Rishi. It was perhaps the one thing his mother had manged to do right for him. Though when word came to him from Quinn on what happened he was in shock, but like the man said he believed she was alive and that when she was found he should go to her.

When Lana told him they had her back he was on his ship as soon as he could be. He dropped what he was doing to run to her. He was surprised though when he saw her. She looked different, it wasn't the dark side corruption, but the way she held herself. Skittish and afraid of everyone, even herself. Though he had gotten her to open up over the past few months on what happened he knew she was still afraid to talk about it. Who could blame her? She had lost so much in her life and had to bury that all and use it as her driving force to become the strongest Sith in the Empire, but under it all was a young woman afraid, scared, alone. Someone that wanted to be loved and who tired of war. Weather she knew it or not his mother had been right, she was like her father Hiroshi Rand, her mother though he couldn't find much about Aoi Sigma, but he knew she had been the last of her bloodline in the Sith and very strong in the force and served under The Emperor himself.

Turning himself over on his side as he looked at her sleeping face he wondered if she would one day tell him everything about herself she was hiding in the deepest reaches of her mind to forget about her past. When he was able to sleep beside her at night on Odessen he saw all her walls crumble as she slept soundly in his arms.

He knew she had admired Darth Marr, after all that man had been among the few Dark Council members to allow her to confront Darth Baras. The man who had violated her and used her like a slave, a toy, a pawn and when the man realized he couldn't use her as he wanted he chosen to discard her and train another apprentice to kill her. He and Quinn had met three years ago briefly on the same planet and learned from the man what had happened to her. How Quinn had been used to betray her, but the man admitted he had grown to love her. All the people on her ship had wanted him dead for his betrayal and yet she forgave him because she 'had' loved him.

Closing his eyes Theron felt the call of sleep and yet as he drifted into darkness his mind seemed to replay that day in it all to well.

 **Three years ago...**

Theron looked at his data pad as he looked up at the shop name. "I guess this is the place." He said moving into it as he did he was greeted to the blast of cool air from the Tatoonie desert. "Hey is anyone here?" He asked.

A young girl sprang up from behind the counter covered in hydraulic fuel and random droid parts sticking to her skin. "OH! Hello customer! Are you the appointment my father has?" She asked cocking her head to the side cutely.

"Yeh, I need to speak to him in private." Theron said as he moved over to the counter and noticed the girl was working on a full sized droid. "Impressive you know how to build and repair droids like this?" He asked her.

The girl couldn't help but grin at him. "Yup! Before Mum passed away from her illness she and my father we're teaching me since I was 4. My mother passed away though last year when she was in the main city when 'they' appeared." She trailed off, "We'd saved the credits for her to be seen by a good Doctor from the Republic and while she was being treated the Eternal Fleet fired on that area and took out the hospital. Nobody survived...So it's just us these days." She said looking younger than she was.

"I lost someone as well, but I have hope she'll come back one day." Theron said with a smile, hoping to cheer the girl up a little.

That seemed to catch the girls interest, but before she could ask she sensed a presanse behind her and turned her head to see her father here. "Papa, the special client is here." She said as she moved out of the way for him.

"Thank you for tending to our guest Leeta. I'll take him from here. I need you to finish that droid before the next client arrives." He said patting his daughters head.

"No problem papa. I'm almost done anyway, but I wanted to repair something else really quick before I move to the next order." Leeta said as she went back to her job she'd been busy with before Theron arrived.

"Mr. Shan, please come with me." The man who appeared to be 20 years older than him led Theron into the back. When they moved into the office the man shut the door and took a seat behiend his desk.

Across the room Theron saw blueprints of droids all over, but he saw a holo photo of the mans family. All of them looked happy in it despire the woman's illness. "I'm sorry about the loss of your wife, I know Zakuul has gone to far with what they have doen to establish power control." Theron calmly said.

He followed the young mans eyes to the holo on his desk. "My daughter and I we're so happy that day. The Healer from the Republic said he could save her. We had saved all the credits we could and the Healer told us to not worry about his usual amount saying he would save her no matter what. My daughter and I returned home and just as we went to inside we felt the ground shake. The Hutts issued a state of emergency and that was how we found out the facilities my wife was in we're destroyed by Zakuul. It hurt to lose her, but I couldn't waste away on a planet like this and leave my daughter alone. So we have pushed on without her. I see my wife in Leeta. She looks just like her mother. She'll grow into a fine young woman when she is older." He smiled. "I heard you lost someone as well?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have let her go after Yavin." He admitted, "She was on a ship that first noticed the appearance of Zakuul and rammed it into the Eternal Fleet to try and take out as many as she could, but from what little Intel I have. I have heard she should dead after something like that, but I can't help but shake that feeling she is alive." He said.

"I'm sorry for your loss young man. Finding a strong willed woman in this day and age is a hard thing. However if she died in the ships explosion she died a hero for her efforts." He held out his hand to Theron. "Now you said you had a project for a special one of kind droid you want only my daughter and I to do?" He asked.

Theron reached into his pocket and paused as he held up the ancient device he'd stolen from Revan's tomb without his mother noticing. "I need the HK-47 unit built. The one Darth Revan used that once worked beside him." Theron said as he entered a code into the device to reveal Revans blueprints for the droid and handed it to the man.

The older man paused as he heard the request and froze, "Boy how did you mange to come across these schematics? Droid makers for over 300 years have been looking to re-create this machine." He said carefully inspecting the information intently.

"Revan was my ancestor." Theron said without faltering.

The man paused as he looked to Theron meeting his eyes to see the younger man was not lying to him. "My wife if she we're still here-she would have told you yes in a heartbeat to work on a droid like this, but I don't know if I could do it." He admitted.

"Please, I need you to make it. I don't care of the cost. I want him made to serve her if she is still out their. I know she is alive...I felt something happen that day to her, but I felt her after a few hours before her presence faded again. I'm no Jedi like my ancestors, but I would have felt her pass." Theron spoke intently as he leaned in his seat closer to look at the man.

"Do you have a picture of her?" He asked wondering what kind of woman held his interest.

"She-is Sith, but I felt her changeing since Rishi and Yavin, and when I saw her last on a world she helped evcauate to save millions of lives the corruption of the darkside was fading. My mother the Grandmaster Satele Shan of the Jedi said she has Jedi and Sith blood in her veins. She rivaled Revan almost in power." He spoke as he pulled up his data pad and began to play footage of her from survalence and showed it to the man. "Her name is Samsara Sigma."

The older man watched in silence as he saw the red haired woman. The corruption in earlyer footage apprent on how she wieled the darkside as her tool, but when the man got a better look at her without the robes she once wore hiding her face he was in shock as he paused the datapad to see the firece expression on the girls face. "This woman...She saved my daughter and wife from the sand people when she had been on a mission and myself from going to my own death. I was in the nearby portside pleading for someone to save them. I was willing to give whatever credits to get them back safely. She and the Twi'leak promised to bring them back home safely to me. I didn't believe it at first a Sith was capeable of being nice..But the next morning my daughter and wife we're returned safely home to me. She said something to me that caught me off guard and I saw pain in those animal looking eyes."

Theron found himself curious, "What did she say."

"She said she didn't want my credits. She wanted me to promise to always protect the things dearest to my heart so I didn't lose them again. I insisted she take the credits for her services, but she told me no again."

 _'I lost loved ones I can never get back. No amount of credits will replace them...Use those credits to help the illness in your wife before it kills her.'_

Theron looked up as he knew from Lana, Samsara's parents had been killed, but the information pertaining to her parents was classified to such a point even Lana couldn't access them indicating even the Empire's highest knew about her bloodline connections. "I know when she was sent to train to become a Sith her parents died shortly after into her training. She doesn't like to see families ruined." Theron admitted as he had seen her always show mercy to innocents of war, where other Sith killed for amusement.

The old man looked at the paused recording of the woman and looked back to the ancient droid blue-print. "I will make the droid to serve her. She gave my wife and daughter longer to live and showed an old man their is still kindness in unsuspecting people. I hope you find her again one day." He held his hand out to Theron whom took it and shook it.

"I hope so too."

The two man went over the details about the droid for awhile and once Theron transferred the HK-47 data to the man he paid for the service and informed him a Lana Beniko would be coming to collect it when it was finished. However when he had returned to the port to get on his ship he found a figure sitting on the crates near his ship with a cloak on, but he wasn't fooled by who it was. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?" Theron asked.

Quinn pushed back the hood and tossed a data chip to Theron whom caught it. "I know where she is, but she is beyond a non-force user's reach." He said looking at his competition.

Theron caught the data chip looking at it as he looked to Quin, a flicker of hope showing in his eyes. "She's alive?" He asked.

"Yes, but for how long I'm not sure after a Sith Lord manged to get the final footage for me." He said looking away. "Everything that transpired after she rammed Darth Marr's ship is in that data chip. It took a lot of effort to get it. We have less than 2 years before the carbinate freezing fails and she dies from the carbinate poisoning." He looked up at the shop where Theron had gone. "I remember she and Vette came here to escort the daughter and wife back. I told her such actions we're not sith, but the more Baras reviled to me about her, the more I saw she walked a path that belonged to neither Jedi nor Sith. I remember her excitement in the tomb when she spoke to Revans spirit. She reminded me of a child getting to meet their hero. I never saw her defenses down like that before." He admitted.

Theron listened to the other man as he closed his eyes, "She is the last descendant of the Jedi Exile and Atton Rand. Her ancestor The Exile followed my own ancestor Revan to war, and died fighting for a cause her master believed in. I won't lie I'm drawn to her, and I don't look at her as a sexual object to lust after. I see someone who lost much and couldn't have the one thing she wanted. A parents love, I'm sure even you know that much about her." He said calmly.

"I know her mother was the last true Sigma bloodline in the Sith, and her father was a Jedi named Hiroshi Rand..." He trailed off, "They intended to betray the Emperor and before the Jedi strike team could come. They contacted someone on Korrbian to take her and train her to become an apprentice to another sith so she wasn't accused of any crimes if they failed. I've seen the footage. Both Aoi Sigma and Hiroshi Rand stayed behind to give the strike team a chance to take Revan and leave. Both of them we're brought before the Empower and he consumed their lives, power...I knew all this when I was working as a double agent. Pretending to serve her, but also planning to kill her. She showed me mercy and yet after that I realized I lost my chance to be with her. Vette, and Jasea saw to it I stayed away from her. When she met you on Rishi I saw she was attracted to you for some unknown reason. I told her to not get close, but she ignored me and I had to watch her falling for you...I never saw her act the way she had on that Pirate world when she found out you we're in danger. She's been changing since that day she ran out to save you." Quinn's fist balled at his side as he ground his teeth.

"She also said something about you before Marr's ship blew up. I know now I have no place in her heart anymore. I don't deserve to for what I did to her. Just promise me when you find her to tell her I'm sorry for the wrong I did her and if our paths should cross again I will gladly serve her again. Even if she is not Sith. I see now her path was met to follow her ancestors and find her way to the last Shan..."

Theron was surprised by the mans confession, but he felt bad for him in a way. He did love her, he could see it, but when Sam had been with them he saw how she looked to him as only someone whom served her. Quinn's betrayal most likely had hurt her in more ways than one. He carefully tucked the data chip into his pocket and moved towards his speeder he rented.

"Oh one last thing Theron Shan, she loved Revan's HK-47 unit..." Quinn added over his shoulder as he soon faded off into the distance.

Theron watched Quinn's body fade away as he looked up at the shop one last time. "I just hope the droid will be able to serve her." Theron said to himself as he turned the speeder on and headed back to the Republic's space port.

When Theron returned to his ship he found himself watching the data chips contents. His eyes burning on the scenes that unfolded as he turned up the volume.

 _"We will not survive this..." Marr stated calmly as they both stood before the emergency controls._

 _A thin smile crossed Samsara's face. "I know we wont' Marr, I was hoping I could see him one last time to tell him how I really felt." She admitted._

 _"You still have a chance to make it to the escape pods. Do not die in vain here." Marr said._

 _She looked up at the man in surprise. "Is that an order as my superior or a fellow Darth?" She asked._

 _"An order as your legal guardian your mother appointed to protect you. It is because of me that you we're not executed on Korrbian for your parents betrayal and Aoi was someone I loved and you we're all I had left to remember her. Do not throw your life away here. Go now and continue the war in my place." He ordered._

 _She laughed at him, it was not a cynical laugh but an amused one. "I couldn't lead a war effort Marr. I'm not like your commanding towering presence, but I'm glad you have always been their for me...I've always considered you a parental figure that I was able to look up to." She smiled at him as she moved past him to the emergency controls. "Everyone get the the escape pods now. We are not able to win this fight. Go back home and warn everyone what is coming and prepare!" She commanded._

 _"So, our legacies die here?" Marr asked her as he moved to stand beside her._

 _"Yes, but at least the company is good." She admitted. When the last escapes pod ejected both of them pulled one last ditch effort to send Marr's ship directly into the eternal fleet taking 5 ships with them. Soon the footage faded and went to the Eternal fleet._

 _When it appeared again it was footage on the Eternal Fleet for the throne. Her unconscious form and Marr's side by side on the floor. "We pulled them from the wreckage Eternal Emperor...The woman and man are just barely alive..." One of the Knight's spoke looking at the ruined forms._

 _Valkorion looked upon Darth Marr and his former Wrath. Standing up he moved down the stairs of his throne and stood before the two figures. "Leave." he ordered firmly in a commanding tone. When he sensed his guards we're done he knelt down and placed his hand over Samsara's heart and could feel her heart beginning to give out as her breathing decreased. "I don't believe I gave you permission to die yet Lord Wrath." He said as he began to push some of his own power into her body. The sudden surge of power strengthening her failing organs as the severe burns began to fade from her flesh. When he was finished he pulled his hand from her and studied her form for a moment before he inspected her face turning it from side to side. "You look like Aoi now, but you are nothing like her..." He said be it in disappointment or relief perhaps?_

 _He repeated the same thing to Darth Marr, saving them both. Both of them had been loyal to him without fault, before he and Revan had one last go at one another before he had his own mindset to take over this world to rule it. The Sith no longer presented a challenge to him and to e honest they we're a bore to him. If he could have these two serve him he would be unstoppable, but he knew it would not be easy. In their eyes he had betrayed them and the people he'd ruled over for over 1000 years._

 _As Valkorion stood over the two unconscious figures he heard the door slide open to reveal an annoying pest. "Father, I heard we took two on board..." Arcann trailed off to look at the two figures. "I thought they we're injured?"_

 _Valkorion said nothing at first as he looked to his son, "You we're mis-informed. Perhaps the woman would be a useful gift to you to settle down and stay out of my business." He said pointing to Samsara._

 _Arcann eyed the woman in her tattered rags, "I will pass father...I have no use for an outsider." He sneered behind his mask._

 _"Pity, this one is strong in the force. Stronger then both you and your late brother." He spoke turning around to return to his throne a smirk rolling over his face as he sensed Arcann's anger over complementing his former Wrath. However just as soon as that smirk appeared it was gone as he looked over at Arcann upon turning back around to sir. His throne looming down over the two unconscious figures. "Take them away. When they awaken I will give them a chance to join us or perish." He ordered._

 _Arcann looked down at the two figures, he was certain he heard right. Both had been found burned and barely alive and yet...They looked like nothing had happened to them. "As you wish, father..." He bowed to him. With a series of orders on Arcann's part both Samsara and Darth Marr had been taken to separate cells._

 _Again the footage cut out to reveal both Darth Marr and Samsara standing before the Eternal Throne and Valkorion looming above them in all his glory. He was not cruel to them, but judging them both in his own way. Even Theron could see the calculating manners in the man's eyes. To how he ignored his son, the two most powerful Sith that had served him he was offering to join him. All they had to do was kneel. Marr was the one that spoke saying he would never again kneel to a man who had betrayed his people and wanted nothing more than to feed upon those people and end entire civilizations._

 _Darth Marr gave one final attempt to fight, but in the end the mighty Sith Lord that sat on the Dark Council and protected the legacy of his friend Aoi Sigma one last time in hopes that his death would light a fire under her one last time before she too fell. However her reaction was not very Sith. The look on Samsara's face was that of horror as the last connection she had to her mother was stolen from her. "MARR!" Her scream echoed over the audio as she moved towards his dead from and knelt beside him to feel his body was lifeless, void of the force, and the man she had looked to for a long time since he gave her the title of Darth and acknowledged her as a true Sith._

 _Again Valkorion attempted to bring her to him, but she refused saying how Marr was the ideal leader. Yet her struggle was obvious as she listened to Valkorions words about how he saw her an his match. How her birth had captured his interest and all her achievements mirrored his own. "You care only of my birth because of the Rand, Sigma, and Surik being mixed. My birth was your doing. You allowed my father to live so you could get Revans apprentice bloodline to be yours to control. My parents Legacy will end with me. I shall never kneel to a man that used me, and ended lives of countless innocents I sought to protect. You stole countless lives of people that never had a chance! You care about nobody but yourself and power." She snapped as angry tears of betrayal slipped down her face as the amber burned in her eyes._

 _Valkorion looked at her sensing the deep inner turmoil of his former Wrath. "I see you learned the truth at last...Revan spoke too much. If you don't intend to join me you can join Marr now." He said as he looked to his son and made a gesture for him to kill her._

 _Theron watched the turn of events closely from the fight between father and son to Samsara's killing blow. Yet the events that transpired next shocked him as he saw Sam being sent across the room and her head hitting something with enough force to knock her unconscious. However the purple power that ejected from Valkorions dead body shocked him as it leaped into Samsara. Her once vibrant red hair beginning to fade to a snowy white as the stress of her former Master moved into her body._

 _Yet...He saved her he saw when not even a lightsaber could penetrate the thin film covering her body. Theron found his hand curling into a tight fist as he watched the events that followed with her being frozen in carbonite. Placed as a center piece in a room with other people that choose to defy Zakuul and Arcann's rule._

When the recording ended Theron slammed his fist into the wall, "Damnit! Why does our families always have to suffer!" He snapped referring to the Shan and Surika/Rand line. As he allowed himself to calm down he began to contact a person he had not spoken with in sometime.

"I've not heard from you in forever..." Lana's voice echoed over the communication.

"I know where she is." Theron said.

Lana looked at Theron, "She is alive?" She asked excitedly.

"Captured and frozen away...Quinn brought me a data chip showing me she is still alive, but it's not going to be easy getting her. Our times limited though. I also have an HK unit being built on Tantoonie Lana...It will be ready in three months time. I need you to take it and have it get used to combat in the field. When you get her, the droid is to serve her. I will work in the shadows to help you. We can't leave her like this." Theron said.

"You think she is the next Revan to save the galaxy?"

Theron looked at the data chip, "I do...I know without her we'll all be facing bleak futures."

"It's been two years...I can't believe we missed this. I will acquire the HK model in three months and have it equipped to protect her. I'm curious though Theron...Why that droid model?" She asked.

"She admitted to me she had liked Revans HK-47 unit. She hated having to cut it down once because she saw how faithful he served Revan. I manged to get the data to make another. The man and his daughter is someone she saved and they are doing this as a favor for her help. I shouldn't have let her leave my site after Yavin."

Lana was silent as she saw the regret in his eyes. "Theron I know it might sound impossible, but I will do everything in my power to get her back. Just don't die, you might be the only one to keep her sane when we free her. I need to go representatives from Zakuul are coming and I need to get out of here before they choose to kill me. Anyone that worked closely beside Samsara they want dead as Arcann hates her and all that she represents. We will speak again Theron." With that the communication was cut leaving Theron alone with his thoughts. First his mother went missing leaving him worried sick now he had a woman he loved far out of his reach and power to help. It was ironic really.

As Theron continued to sleep and remember the past Samsara stood over Theron's figure looking down at him. Her eyes watching the rise and fall of his chest. Wrapping the thin sheet around her she moved silently like a ghost towards the cockpit as she heard the ship beginning to power down the hyper drives. When they exited hyperspace she looked down at a world she had not seen in six years. To her it felt only like one year had passed since that day on Yavin.

 _'You should not be here...'_ A voice whispered in her ear making her turn her head as she felt a presence, but none we're their.

"Whoever you are I have every right to be here. I'm done being told what to do. This is my test and if I fail it I will die, or I will succeed and save an entire Galaxy." She spoke in a firm commanding tone as she looked down at her hands. "I will win and come out the victor of this." She vowed as she looked up again to stare at the planet.

With those words she turned and made her way back to the bunks to dress herself and prepare for the day ahead of them and what her challenges would be she'd need to face in order to prove to Revan she was indeed the one to inherit his power and will.

 **TBC...**


	3. 3: Goodbye

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Valkorion:** The Scions are driven by revenge, but they require fate's compliance. We are above such negotiations. Destiny is merely the conduit for our will._

When Theron awoke he found Samsara sitting in the middle of the floor in a deep meditation state. The power around her raw and crackling making even him careful tiptoe around her to not get any important vital body parts fried. He didn't waste much time and guided his ship down across the planet. He had to carefully maneuver his ship to fit into a tight area to land that was as close to the temple as he could get. When they landed he saw he was right about his guess as a certain someone was up already lowering the ramp to hither on out. "Hey, I know you want to get this party started, but could I get some force power help to get our base of operations setup?" He asked moving over to her.

Samsara looked at him with a raised brow. "I was just lowering the gate is all." She lied.

Theron snorted. "I can tell when you lie to me, your left eye always does this slight twitch that's just barely noticeable." He moved over to her and took her hand. "Look I know you want to get this started, but I also want you to be safe. If you need me at all do not try to do it all on your own. I will help in whatever non-forcey ways I can. Also I have to teach you how to get into Revan's tomb from here anyway. That part I left out of the map." He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her drawing her closer to him.

She didn't hesitate as she returned the kiss, however as she kissed him she felt a presence again and pulled away from Theron looking around in a suspicious manner. "Do you feel it?" She asked.

Theron looked at her as he saw her eyes calculating something, "I don't sense anything, but it does seem a little colder now that you metchion it." He said.

"I'll help you setup, but once we're done show me the door. I think someone is already trying to prevent me from seeing Revan." She said looking around before she looked to some crates and using the force and lifted them up. "HK-55 patrol the area and inform us if anything suspicious is nearby." She ordered in a commanding tone.

HK-55 seemed to get excited about the order as he turned his weapon on. "Statement: As you command Mistress, I shall exterminate all threats for you." He said far too excitedly.

"I sometimes think you like HK-55 more than me." Theron said.

"You made him for me didn't you?" She asked looking to him.

Theron rubbed the back of his neck. "I put the order in for him, I always knew you we're alive out their and if you came back I wanted someone to serve you like HK-47 served Revan faithfully. He was made by the father of the wife and daughter you saved on Tatoonie from the sand people." He said.

Samsara paused as she moved down the ramp, "Was the mother alive?" She asked.

Theron looked away, "She was in the town about to receive treatment for it when Zakuul struck...She didn't make it." He confirmed.

Samsara balled her hands into fists. "At least I bought her daughter more time to be with her..." She said before slipping off the ship.

Theron watched as she left the ship several containers floating behind her as he watched her shoulders shaking seeing he had been right on what she had done. She didn't like to see families torn apart.

It took them awhile to setup a base of operations inside a ruined temple but was good for them to use for cover and the rain and for Theron to monitor her progress if she needed help. It had taken some convincing, but Theron manged to make her eat before he escorted her to a hidden cave pushing on a hidden passage Theron opened the hidden entrance and looked to Samsara as he held out the map to her. "This will lead you into Revan's tomb and avoid most of the traps we setup. All the pass codes are in that to deactivate the ones near the inner tomb. If you are unable to come back for whatever reason let me know by this data pad. You won't be able to reach me with com's since we went to great pains to block the use of them from raiders." Theron said as he saw her eyes already runnign over the map.

"HK-55 will remain behind with you." Samsara said looking up.

"No, he is going with you." Theron urged.

"Theron if something happens to you I will lose control and we don't know what will happen with my power. I'll be fine, but I won't be able to focus on my task with the presence I keep sensing. I've sensed the dark side strongly since we exited hyperspace." She admitted as she looked at him.

Theron looked at her and was worried to let her venture on her own without HK-55. "Fine we'll stay and keep a light burning for you. Just come back to us alright?"

"I promise Theron...This is something I need to do without anyone with me. Valkorion was right about one thing since I was released from my prison. I have come to relay on others far too much and need to do things on my own. I realize now if I had listened to him 5 years ago...Some events might not have turned out the way they have, but I could not ever kneel to a man that killed innocent lives...I don't regret my choices, my only regret is I was unable to help the man that watched over me on Korriban and gave me a chance to prove myself. I will not watch anyone else I care about fall to the enemy again; while I stand, live and breathe." She moved into the tomb and looked at them as the darkness illuminated the faint ring of amber around her eyes. "HK-55 keep him safe for me." She ordered as she would seal the entrance of the tomb behind her with the force leaving both HK-55 and Theron behind.

"Query: Do you think the Mistress will be okay Master?" HK-55 asked.

"I can only hope so." Theron said as looked at the door and back to HK-55. "Lets get back to the base camp." Turning around Theron would lead them back towards the base camp. However before he knew it HK-55 fired his blaster which caught him off guard drawing his. When he looked up he had to hold his arm out in front of HK-55 when he saw the figure step from the Shadows. "Stand down HK-55...It's my mother." He said.

"Statement: Shall I add her to my processing units to not exterminate her?" He questioned.

"Yes please..." He looked over at his mother seeing how worn she was and moved over to her. "I thought you and your friend went on another trip?" He asked.

"We did, but this is where the force called us. I came to speak to Revan to inform him of the one to inherit his mantle of power. I will be one of those to test her, but she must first confront someone who does not want her to walk this path. The darkness that has been following her since her display of power in the cave on Odessen seeks to make sure she doesn't follow the path that was foreseen 30 years ago." Satele spoke as she looked at her son, "Her mother was a strong Sith and hated everything about the Rand bloodline's when she saw visions of what her child would possibly endure. To her she see's her daughter flawed and would rather kill her for falling from the path of darkness. Everyday Samsara grows closer to Revan and the Exile in power. Her fate has been destined since birth." She looked to her son as she looked back at him. "In a sense I'm envious of what her father did. He defied all logic's. He hated what the Jedi had done to him, when he should have been sent to one that knew his families history well. He locked his memories of his power away. He met Aoi Sigma on Naboo on her parents estate by accident. She broke the seal he had on his memories and saw his power. She was a gifted seer at a young age. She gave Hiroshi Rand 2 years to mature and master his cursed power. If he manged to succeed and defeat the man who killed his parents he would serve one year under her Master among the Sith learning other ways to use his power. That man was bright despite how he acted. He was a master of Light and dark but he used them in harmony with one another. However his ability drew the presence of the Emperor and by his 21st year he and Aoi we're beyond our reach. He and Aoi gave birth to Samsara and as Aoi had foreseen many wanted her dead. The Emperor threatened to kill any that touched her. I gave birth to you a month later...I see now through the force how deeply connected to you she is. I never thought Meetra and Revan's lines would connect to this level again." Satele admitted as she led them back to the base of operations the two had setup.

"You said you we're one of those to test her...Who else is here?" Theron asked as he stopped looking back in the direction Sam had long since left them. He was worried how she would act when she confronted her mother's spirit. He knew Aoi Sigma and Hiroshi Rand had both died 15 years ago.

Satele paused as the thunder rocked the area around them. A strong down pour of rain as well as she pulled up her hood on her robes she looked at her son she bit her lower lip. "I cannot say anymore then what I have. Aoi Sigma is her greatest threat to overcome on this trial she must endure. No matter what, you cannot go to her and I'm here to prevent you from going. Revan expressed you wait here. When the time is right you will see her again...If she lives." Satele said taking a seat near the fire.

Theron was stunned to say the least, was this woman in front of him his mother? He found himself standing in the entrance of the base not caring the rain was hitting him as he stood their looking at her. "Are you truly Satele Shan? You never would have said something like that before." He said coldly.

"I'm Satele Shan your mother. However Grand Master Shan died for reckless choices over 5 years ago. I understand now the Jedi way is flawed." She paused as her eyes we're cast down. "I only understand all to well now that the Revanite ways we're far more valuable than the Jedi teachings. If I had been taught by one from the order of Revan...I might have been able to be their for you, but instead my fate was already chosen to be what it was. I cannot change what I did now. I do know I did you wrong by giving you up." She admitted.

Theron was silent as he listened to her confess her feelings and sighed as he moved in closer to her to sit down beside her. "Then be a good mother to me and when this is over marry Sam and I off on Odessen one last time as the Grand Master Jedi Satele Shan. She could use your guidance and help with the force users. She is no longer a Sith, but she has nobody to teach her the basics of the light side of the force basics...How can she use both if she has no Master to train her in the other aspect?" He asked her as he sat down.

Satele looked at her son surprised by his calm air, yet his suggestion was a surprise to her. "I can promise to the first one Theron, but it is her choice if she accepts me to teach her the light side."

"Than we just need to wait and see what she says." Theron smiled as he placed a hand on hers giving it a light squeeze to show he appreciated her being with him.

 _ **Meanwhile in Revan's tomb...**_

Samsara wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but she followed the map Theron gave her. She had come across beasts that wandered into the tomb and cut them down and yet despite what came at her she didn't stop. However that dark presence she'd been feeling since her time on Odessen in the cave she now felt all the more closer. As she came to a large round area in the cave she didn't move as the torches began to come to life around her. She was silent as she let her eyes wander around the darkness beyond the torches.

"Reveal yourself! I'm tired of you telling me to not peruse my destiny." She ordered.

She felt a cold chill travel over her as she watched a form begin to show. However the figure that appeared to her was one she did not expect that radiated such cold darkness. "Mother..." She all but whispered the words as she looked at the dead spirit of her mother.

"Samsara you disappoint me. You are my Legacy to the Sigma line and you ruin our families good name by turning out to be a disgrace like your father." She said coldly.

Samsara looked at the woman in shock as her words left her mouth, "Why are you calling father a disgrace! He was never a Sith! You and I both knew he used both sides of the force. Why did you always take me away from him when he would ACTUALLY spend time with me to train me? You never even let me say goodbye to him when you shoved me on that ship to Korribon!" She snapped. "You both left me alone...Do you know what I had to endure at you both left this world! Instead of being proud of my accomplishments you condemn me?" She demanded.

Aoi moved closer to her daughter as her ghosted hand moved forward. "You have my looks, my blood, and my name...Yet when I look upon you I see his eyes starring at me. I loved your father once upon a time. He was a charming man, but as time went on and I saw he was intent to follow his legacy left to him I saw a vision of our child. Strong in the force that everyone wanted dead. You live because the Emperor saw something in you. You live because of that man. Shortly before my death I saw another vision but this didn't have the same feel to it. I saw you had given up the dark side and followed your father's path...When I saw this I sent you to Korrbion to get you away from him, from us. I waned you to be the strongest Sith possible. I asked Darth Marr to protect you as best as he could. That man protected you to the end like my loyal friend, yet I feel our deaths we're wasted now that I see you are going in the direction I didn't want you to go." Aoi spoke calmly yet her words we're laced with a thick disgust.

"Tell me one thing mother...How did you both die." She questioned.

Aoi looked at her daughter as she moved away. "I was convinced your father was right and ignored my vision despite all the warning I felt. We let the Jedi in to retrieve Revan and we stayed behind to guard the strike team to give them a chance. our father used his power to consume the lives o those after us, but he over-fed and could consume no more. He drained the extra power into me and when he used that ability ti would always leaving him weakened for his hour. No matter what I did we we're out numbered and in the end we both fell and we're taken before The Emperor. The man I had served loyally since I was taken to him when I became of age." She looked at her daughter. "The Emperor enjoyed the fight and my father displaying his power saying he wished he had been able to learn such a gift long ago...That was when he revealed to us how old he truly was." She looked up at Samsara to meet her daughters eyes.

"He killed me making your father watch. I felt my life being sucked out of me, my body growing older until I felt my heart stop and then only darkness...Silence. I saw your father screaming my name as he ran his fingers through my remains...He was a good lover, but a poor force user...He looked to the Emperor and asked him to spare you. He swore the gift had not appeared in you and yet with the Emperor having inhabited your body I feel it sleeping inside you. I cannot permit you to leave this tomb to become a pawn of the Emperor or anyone else...If I must take my own child's life I will. Nobody can protect you here." Aoi said as she raised her hand sending her daughter flying back into the tomb.

Samsara grunted as she impacted with the wall and dropped to one knee. Her eyes glowed a faint Amber in the darkness as she looked at the spirit of her mother. "I will not allow some ghost to tell me what to do. You never spent any time with me mother. You left father alone to be a perfect Sith wife and Sorcerer that served The Emperor while he suffered unable to leave Droumand Kaas to even be at his Master's side when she passed on into the force. You we're unable to help him when I couldn't do something you wanted me to do. You we're mean and yet he loved you...I don't knwo why father put up with it. He told me you we're the reason he was alive and pulled him from his darkness when nobody else could. You hated him when I was not like you...I was like him in every way and when you looked at me you saw him always. You made me question to this day if you loved either of us." Samsara said as she stood, her boots crunching over the bones she stepped one of the dead wildlife that had crept into the tomb long ago. "What kind of women leaves her child and husband alone to suffer and scream at them when they try to please her?" She questioned as she advanced on the ghost of her mother.

Aoi narrowed her eyes as she held out her hand towards her. "You are a defiant leach that I should have killed the moment I saw your future! You we're unworthy to be born!" Aoi snarled as force lightening shot from her fingers towards Samsara.

Grabbing her lightsaber she deflected the blow but she could feel the raw power from her mother's spirit as she gripped her new blade in her hands tightly. As she looked past the rippling power moving towards her she found the weight of her blade was heavy in her hands and still foreign to her. Yet as she cast her eyes at the blade's design she noticed the intertwined hearts on it. "You..." She paused as she began to moved towards her slowly. "You we're afraid of me, afraid of what I'd become, afraid of something that may or may not come to pass. You should be happy I'm seeking to become stronger. Yet you are here mad, angered, furious at me for something I cannot control. My life is what I make it and I will shape this Galaxy with the power I have struggled hard to get. Mother, if you knew what love truly was or felt it once...You would have seen it would have empowered you far more than the dark side!" She shouted as she would turn her whole body around sending a hard strike at the force lightening to break the connection as she held out her hands feeling a power she had not felt since she attempted to kill Kaliyo. "One thing I have learned when I met Theron Shan was emotions like love can be confusing, but it is him that makes me stronger...He gives me a reason to want to end this war and to change the future of the Galaxy. You and father could have done that as well, but instead you wanted to uphold the Sith's ways depraving me of another life I could have lived and the vision your so worried about...They wouldn't have happened had you just took his hand that one day and left. You condemned us both to the darkness." She said as she let the strong power Valkorion had given her outwards towards her mother who was sent back by the sudden wave of power.

Aoi was shocked as she was thrown back looking at her daughter seeing truly how different she was. The small child who always hid behind Hiroshi or clinging to him was all too aware of how she had treated him. As she looked at the young woman before her she saw more of her father in her now. The chains of the dark side had been broken. She saw in her light, confliction of her soul, but the man she spoke of...She knew how close she had grown to him. She had watched Samsara from the shadows as she grew into a proper Sith, but since Yavin, she had witnessed the changes, all because of one man?

'You opened the sealed doors to my memories when even I couldn't Aoi...I've loved you since that day I fell into your training area on Naboo.' The words of her husband echoed in her mind as she resumed her attacks to defeat her daughter to kill her. To spare her the pain of living in this hellish world. Yet, why did her daughters words feel like they echoed Hiroshi's?

"Did something I say strike a nerve mother?" Samsara asked as she raised her hands pushing out a great deal of her new power onto Aoi as her mother's spirit screamed in agony from the fierce power. "Is that what you want? For me to tap into that power to consume what is left of you?" She snapped.

Aoi's eyes went wide as she screamed a blood curdling scream withering on the floor of the temple as she sensed not the power Hiroshi had, but that of the Emperor she'd served so faithfully inside her daughter. "You wouldn't do it!" She snarled as she manged to summon one last bit of power to break the strong power directed at her so she could move out of the way.

"If it met I would be safe and those I care about...I would end your pain mother...So you couldn't harm anyone ever again. Father told me once long ago before I was born you we're a much nicer woman, but after I was born you became cold, hateful, resentful. You more then once attempted to end me...I remember that day when I was 4 and you left me in the jungles of Dromond Kaas. Father tracked me down and found me. You hurt him for saving the one thing you both created out of love...Did you even look at me when I entered this world? Or did you turn off all forms of emotion and become just like all the other sith? Cold, hateful, seeking to gain power by destroying those that pose as a threat to you?" Samsara looked up at the spirit of Aoi Sigma as the Amber lingered around the outer rims of her eyes a sad look in them. "I feel sorry for you." She said in a low voice before she summoned that power again to push her mothers spirit deeper into the tombs.

The battle between mother and daughter raged on for quite awhile. Parts of the tomb now contained scorched marks on them from Samsara's lightsaber to the power the two of them wielded. Back in Aoi's day she was considered the strongest Sith Sorcerer of her day. However that power went to her daughter who had a reason to fight, a will to move on and not live in the darkness. That driving force was something Aoi had lost sight of long ago when she gave birth to her daughter. The day she touched Samsara she saw two paths this child would walk. One that would lead to her death, or one to power, but not as a Sith. As her daughter had grown she saw her take after Hiroshi more and more. Instead of her daughter learning things from her, she learned from a man that walked the path of both light and dark. His presence in the force a warm beacon of light. When the dark Council's other seer sought to murder her own daughter and her husband she had to stop them. Agreeing to a job that would change her life...Darth Marr her loyal friend and fellow student since childhood was the only one who promised to watch out for her daughter if something happened to not just her but Hiroshi.

'If I do what Hiroshi did when he lost his parents...Nobody can see the fate of my daughter and harm her...' Aoi thought to herself long ago as she had been tortured, beaten, and broken to such a point she had failed in hr duties to save the two she cared for.

Even when they helped the Jedi escape with Revan she urged Hiroshi to leave her, but that fool...He stayed with her. The pale lavender eyes that looked at her with fierce determination we're just like his she remembered back in their youngth. His loyalty to her was always unwavering, his presence and comfort in the force always a warm light for her to return to, and yet she had to put on a show to be cruel to them both. Lowering her hands Aoi smiled at her daughter as she was impaled by the lightsaber feeling the rare crystal burning through her. "Forgive me Samsara...What I did was to protect you both...I know now I cannot block the future that is met to be yours." Aoi said as she began to dissolve into nothingness.

Samsara watched as her mothers spirit faded from the temple. Dropping to her knees she panted as she could feel her body shaking. She had not wanted to destroy the spirit of her mother, but at the end...She sensed peace flow from her before she faded forever from her reach to finally be at peace. "Goodbye...mother." She whispered as a single tear dropped onto the dust covered floor of the temple. As she moved to get up she felt the waves of exhaustion hit her as darkness lured her to sleep.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Satele paused as she looked at her meal she and her son we're sharing. "She has defeated the darkness that plagued her mother's spirit." She whispered more so to herself.

Theron paused as he looked up hearing his mother speaking to herself. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Samsara has completed one fight and won thus far. She will face her second challenge in the temple when she awakens." Satele spoke in a calm manner as she resumed eating, yet her son's posture as he relaxed hearing she was alright seemed to finally calm him.

 **TBC..**


	4. 4: Visions of A Time Forgotten

**CHAPTER 4**

 _ **Darth Traya(KOTOR II):**_ _"If you are to truly understand, then you will need the contrast, not adherence to a single idea."_

 _Two figures we're forced to kneel before the Sith Emperor as they we're bound. Both of them beaten and still bleeding from the fights they'd endured nad yet defiance burned in their eyes. Hiroshi Rand and Aoi Sigma kneeled before the Sith Emperor as he sat away from them on his throne eyeing them from the shadows as the sound of his fingers drummed over the chair contemplating what to do with them._

 _"My Lord, the traitors released Darth Revan from his prison and the Jedi have escaped with him. We we're unable to catch up with them." Lord Wrath calmly explained as he looked down at Hiroshi Rand who smirked at the words._

 _"Revan has a part to play in all this Wrath...Consider it my payback for what you did to my ancestor The Exile." He said in a calm manner._

 _"So...I was right about that power I sense in you..." The Emperor's voice echoed from the shadows. "One that is able to feast upon the life forces of others." An amused laugh coming from the darkness that hid the Emperors figure, only his glowing eyes noticeable._

 _"Yes and I will be the last to ever use it. I know you will kill us here." Hiroshi said looking into the darkness. "Show yourself to me. I want to look upon the man that tore apart two of the strongest families of Revan's era and why he so blindly served you when he fell to the darkness." Hiroshi ordered._

 _Aoi Sigma looked at Hiroshi in shock, she had never heard him so commanding. Yet as she felt the temperature in the room drop she couldn't help but shiver as she sensed the Emperor's power increase. When he did that it was never a good thing having served faithfully and loyally to prevent her child's death by working for him. "Please my Lord ignore my idiot husband, let us go and we will go and re-claim Revan and return your property to you!" She pleaded._

 _Hiroshi looked at her shocked, yet he saw something in her eyes that made him wonder why she was suddenly behaving as she was. It was only when he realized Samsara could become a target he too felt his blood run cold as their daughter was on Korrbian training to become a Sith Apprentice to someone if she passed her trails. He wouldn't kill their child would he? As he turned his head from Aoi he came to find the Emperor towering above them and felt the mans vile power leaking from him in waves. He felt it...The lives of people he had consumed; to power his immortal life and felt bile rising to his throat as his own power despite being blocked by the force inhibitors he felt that darkness in him wanting to consume this mans life force to fill him._

 _"I have not felt power like mine since your ancestor Meetra Sukria came here looking for her Master to fight me. Your power is natural...Join me Hiroshi Rand and I can show you many things with how to use that power. The Exile was afraid of it, but you...You have used it since you we're a boy...I see you hid it from the Jedi and even yourself until that woman took you in to train you as her apprentice. Yet it was this woman who broke the chains to those memories." He said looking at Aoi who was terrified, her body shaking as she kept her eyes lowered to her Lord, but also petrified of what was to come. "This woman has served her purpose...The child you both created will become mine to mold how I want and will use her to a means to an end when the time comes, but you...I could use you for my plans on a greater future. One where your daughter serves me or...will be the greatest ruler the entire known Galaxy has ever seen. Join me in my world for when the time is right and you will have it all." The Emperor said holding out his hand to Hiroshi._

 _Hiroshi looked at the Emperor as he listened he heard him tell him Aoi was no longer of use to him. Her part had been served. "I will not serve you, and if you kill my wife you might as well end mine as well. My daughter has two fates, in one she becomes a well respected woman and in the other if she cannot face those challenges she will die unloved and unforgotten. I will never let her be used as a pawn to further your ambitions. She is going to become a Revanite when this is over, mark my words Emperor. She WILL shine brighter and better then Revan ever could and people will look to her as the one to restore balance to the force before the separation of Jedi and Sith. When we all walked the gray path. Samsara Rand Sigma will be the one to end you or change you. She is the one to create the cycle of rebirth to the old ways." Hiroshi said as he never took the mans hand._

 _The Emperor was silent as he listened to the man a smirk crossing over his hidden face from the mask he wore as he heard Hiroshi's own views on the girls future. "Life is always changing...Perhaps she will turn out as you think, but I might just end her young life now so she cannot be a threat to me for my future plans." He said as he held out his hand and purple tendrils of power shot out from his fingers at Aoi who began to scream in agony and pain. Her body convulsing as her body began to age rapidly. Hiroshi's eyes widening as he watched his wife dying before him in the most violent way possible. Before he knew it she was nothing but a pile of dust. Even her clothes the very fabric had gone to dust. "AOI!" His scream of anguish echoed in the room as he grabbed the dust of his wife. Her remains sliding through his fingertips as he shut his eyes tightly feeling a single tear fall down his face as he clenched his fists tightly with his wife's remains. 'Thank you Aoi...Even if you hated me in these past few years...I still loved you from that day I met you when I awoke to you tending to my wounds and giving me the strength to overcome my fears.' He thought to himself as he opened his hands to let her ashes fall to the pile. Standing up he looked at the man with cold darkened pale blue eyes. The scar that ran over his right eye a prize from the man whom had murdered his parents when he took revenge and killed him for the crimes he'd done. A mark in which he had been proud to wear and show to others. "Release me, I demand to fight you. If I'm to die I want to see just how strong you are." Hiroshi demanded._

 _"You still think you can win aghast me?" The Emperor asked in amusement as he waved his hands to let the force inhibitors fall off. "Lord Wrath give him his light sabers. I will grant the ancestor of the Exile, his last request...After all this man did the Empire a favor by killing Darth Cedrix off." He said as he drew his own lightsaber out activating his._

 _Hiroshi accepted both of his blades and activated them as two white and and a black outline formed form his crystals. Both of them rare and picked from his late Master's estate. Both of which had never let him down. "I can try, but I will not go down without a fight. All I ask Emperor Vitate if I fail to defeat you, please do not end my daughters life. Aoi and I kept her oblivious to our plans...Please let her have a chance to experience life. Even if it might not be the life I want her to have. She should learn the teaching of The Revanites and join the same order I followed under my Master. However the time of the Revanites end with me it seems. My only regret I shall have is not watching my daughter grow up into a fine young woman nor will her mother have such a chance now as you stole her life. Promise me you will not harm my daughter." Hiroshi demanded as he took a fighting stance across from the man who had killed his ancestor and now his beloved wife._

 _Vicate smirk as he reached up to remove his mask to reveal his face to the man. His eyes meeting those pale blue ones that we're filled with the intent to give it his all. "I can promise not to harm the girl, but if she proves to be worthy I will one day claim her as mine to serve beside me...She will be the means to an end and as Aoi saw...Her future has two paths. One which I can nurture and make greater than you both ever could. That girl will belong to me in the coming years."_

 _"If she is the daughter of Aoi and I, she will not be won so easily when she finds out the truth about you." With those words Hiroshi leapet across the room driving down both his blades in a hard clash with the emperors own blade. Breaking one of his blades free he would swing his left arm over to try and cut the Emperor on his side only to watch the man leap back from him. Seeing that power crackling at his fingertips he rolled out of the way of the full on assault of power met to take him down. As he glanced just briefly to his robes he saw the edges of the fabric we're singed. 'I'll have to be careful if I get hit with that power I'll be screwed.' He thought to himself as he held out a hand sending a sharp jolt of force lightening at the man knocking the Emporer back into a nearby pillar. However as he inched closer to try and shove a lightsaber into him he felt a strong blast of power send him flying backwards, but midway he flipped his body around using his feet to bounce off the pillar and rolled to the side as it went flying down._

 _"You are adverse in the dark side I see...Though I should not be surprised...You did train under the late Lord Marr." The emperor said as he stood up taking in the other man. "I really do hate the idea of having to end your life as you know both sides of the force." The Emperor said his voice containing disappointment about having to end this mans life._

 _"I guess I should not be surprised you know about me. How long have you been watching me?" He questioned as the two of them moved in a circle calculating the others move._

 _"Since the day you displayed power...It is not everyday I sense power like my own..." The Emperor said. "You leached off the life force of your mother and neither hated you for it. They encouraged it. Each one of them different in their own way. Your mother was more adverse in the light and your father dark side properties, but because it was his duty to know both sides. The two of them believed in Revan's teachings...The question though is Hiroshi Rand...Who do you think taught Revan?" The Emperor questioned as he sent a strong wave of force power at Hiroshi who used his light sabers to block the attack. The ground under the 45yr old male shattering under him as Hiroshi's arms struggled to fight off this power._

 _"If I had to guess you we're his master for a time as nobody knows much of Malek or rather...Alec before Revan trained his apprentice to the dark side ways and Malek was beyond saving as most of the republic knows or the old families from 300 years ago." He said as he began to form a thin purple shield around him of the force and letting that power build around him he sent a similar strong wave of power back at The Emperor only to watch his be met with a similar effect that nulled his instantly._

 _The Emperor looked at Hiroshi having not expected the young man to be able to use such power. "I will give you another chance to join me...Serve me and I will let you see your daughter again when her time to act is near." He offered holding out his hand as an offering._

 _"You should have spared my wife...I will not kneel to a man who ends the life of others when they are no longer of use. You miscalculated the worth of Aoi...I sense the hunger in you, your time for stolen years in nearing it's end, a time to feast again will rise like it did on your home planet that is void of life and the force..." A knowing smirk crossed Hiroshi's lips as he took on a stance similar to that of Revan and the Exile's. "Will you do the same to Ziost?" He asked._

 _Vitiate actually was caught off guard by the man's words, enough to feel a sharp pain in his right side as the other male had shot past him. A few drops of blood hitting the floor as he began to laugh to such a point it sounded almost maddening as he saw he the great powerful Emperor of 1000 years or more had been truly unaware of how much Aoi Sigma and Hiroshi Rand we're capable of. "I guess I can't let you live if you know what I intend to do...Your reaming years of life and your wife will have to hold me over until I have everything in place." He spoke as his eyes glowed and moved towards Hiroshi and using the force he manged to knock one of the mans light sabers away, but not before he used his power to break the other mans arm as he took pleasure in his scream of agony as his last lightsaber rolled away from him._

 _Hiroshi felt the sharp pain in his left arm as it went limp at his side causing him to drop to one knee as he looked up towards the man that approached him a faint crackle of power erupted from Hiroshi as his own eyes seemed to glow. "Their will be a day where I too come back to interfere with your plans Vitiate. What I steal from you will be but a means to an end..." He said as his hand shot out as his power wrapped around the Emperor beginning to leach his own life force from him catching the Emperor off guard by his own display of power and the last one of the Rand line to use it...This power he called cursed would end with him as he broken arm healed he looked at f Vitiate's lightsaber and using the force began to move the man towards him and raised his body up so that the lightsaber would pierce his heart. "In life I failed to protect the ones I loved, in death however...I can protect the one treasure Aoi and I created...My legacy will live on through Samsara. You will never win her over and I will see to it she knows the truth. Weather she chooses to trust you after that is her choice she must make." Those we're his final words as he felt the lightsaber impale him in the chest. His power dying instantly as his eyes began to loose color in them. Before his body his the ground all that was left we're the clothes he had worn._

 _Hiroshi Rand had become one with the living force and with it stole not just his wife's life force but some of the Emperor's life leaving the man shorter now on time to have his plans come into full effect._

 ** _6 years later..._**

 _Hiroshi watched as his daughter stood over the dead corpse of Revan. Her mask removed showing him the dark side corruption of all the years she had spent a slave to only the darkness. However he knew he could do nothing to help her. She couldn't feel him nor sense him. She was not trained as he was to see force spirits or willing to listen. As he moved towards Revan's cooling flesh he felt a separation of the soul and cocked his head to the side as he closed his eyes and held out a hand to place on the chest of the cooling body and began to pump into Revan's body the life force he'd stolen back from the Emperor and watched as the corpse began to move before the body shot up revealing panicked eyes as they looked upon him._

 _"Hello again Revan..."_

 _Revan looked about almost frantically as he seemed to realize what had happened. "I should be dead..." He said._

 _"I need you still, with you my daughter showed she didn't want to kill you...The Rand line that has served for the order of Revan since the time of the Exile still wishes to be loyal to you. You we're holding back because you knew what happened 6 years ago to Aoi and I. From today on, do not hold back. When the time is right you and Samsara will face once another again and you can take revenge for us." He said in a calm manner._

 _"But how did you bring me back?"_

 _"The Exile passed on a cursed gift to the males of the Rand line...I used the life I stole before I took my own life to bring you back to life. Now that I have played my final part in Aoi's vision; from here I can watch over what happens. The next time I interfere I hope it will be in a less stressful manner." He said as he faded away from Revan's site._

 _Hiroshi was the reason for Revan leaving The Foundry that day and giving him another two years to finish his task before everyone would unite as one on Yavin_.

Samsara shot up off the cave floor her hair clinging to her forehead as she felt the sweat clinging to her body. Her hand raised to her mouth as she felt bile rising in her throat at the dream or a past vision she'd had. Their was no way her father had such powers...She would have sensed it! He was always a warm light to her in the darkness of that large lonely home they shared. Turning her head away she found herself puking as she refused to believe what she saw was true. "If this is another test it better be a sick joke." She said to herself as she found her torch still on the floor away from her.

Standing up she stumbled slightly and picked up the torch to find her way again. As she reached for her data pad she froze as she didn't feel it on herself. Shining the torch around she didn't see it, but something was off...As she realized now the chamber she was in was not the one she fought her mother's spirit in. Someone or something had moved her.

As she looked for a way out she paused as she raised the torch up to reveal one of Revan towering down at her. "What you saw was no lie...It happend." A fimular voice said as Darth Marr appeared from behind her.

She didn't turn around, "My father was a Jedi...He wasn't a Sith." She said as she appeared to be in denial.

"I knew your father when I was not with your mother training when we we're younger. I worked with my father showing yours the powers of the dark side. Your father was no Jedi, but he knew the light side from his father and his Master. She would have trained you had events not prevented your father from extending her life, but instead another path happend as your mother foresaw. He was a Revanite to the end and instead of letting the Emperor win...He took his own life and shorted that mans to set the course of a future I did not expect to happen. You we're not met to be a Sith as your mother and I we're, but you have mastered the dark side, but the light you know little of and have no proper master to learn it from. You saw Hiroshi's power with the Emperor, he was strong and in his prime still when he fought that man. Yet he knew he would not win it, but he tried to the end and it was to protect the one thing he cared more in this life then his own just as his parents did for him. He and Aoi did to protect you from a fate like theirs and my own."

"Why did you never speak of my parents deeper connections to you?" She asked still not looking at him as she placed the torch into a socket on the wall.

"You were not ready and after Yavin I saw without a doubt you we're beginning to feel conflicted because of that man you fell for. The Emperor had one point he made to you that is true. Love makes us stronger and that is what powered Hiroshi after he met your mother as a boy...He was able to fool even the Sith into thinking he was one of them during his stay and confinement. He however never wanted you to see that power. He wanted you to remember the light side. Perhaps if you mange to defeat me a Jedi Master will train you."

"I don't need a Jedi to train me." She said as she turned around and picked up her lightsaber at her side. "My power is what I make it." As she took on a stance to prepare to fight she looked at Darth Marr. "If you are my next trial to get to Revan you better come at me. I grow tired of having my way blocked and the dead screwing with me." She warned as her tone showed she was serious.

"I see, perhaps you will change your mind after this is over."

The next challenge had begun...

 **TBC..**


End file.
